Vicious Servant
The '''Vicious Servant '''is a minor antagonist throughout the majority of the game. But is quick to become an antihero within the last few levels. Commonly referred to by reviewers and fans simply as 'the Servant,' he has a substantial role in the plot and memorable design and dialog. Appearance and Design With his long, rubbery cornet and his soft, pink skin, he looks like a piece of over-chewed chewing gum. He is rather skinny, even though his paunchy stomach tends to throw him forward when he trips up. The majority of the Vicious Servant's appearances are from the cinematics. He only appears in-game two times: once during the level Into the Lair when Andy is imprisoned in a cell with Whisky and when he instructs Andy to collect the scattered pieces of the magic rock. The Vicious Servant has a very soft reflective surface to his skin which when accompanied by squeaking-like sound effects when he walks or rubs his head, gives him the appearance of having almost rubber-like skin. His stomach is round and fat, and his teeth are noticeably filthy and many are mismatched, broken or pointed. The skin within his nose and around his mouth and lip area are brownish green with slime and mucus. He has thick black cartoony eyebrows, color-less eyes with black pupils and three long tufts of black hair atop his head. The most noticeable physical feature is his long trunk-like nose which secretes mucus and is shaped like the bell of a trumpet. Like most creatures with physical bodies in the Darklands, the Vicious Servant has two toes on each foot and four digits on each hand: three fingers and a thumb. In-game Behavior As stated above, the Vicious Servant only appears in-game in two separate instances, as such there is not much to his in-game behavior. Vicious upon Andy's initial capture points and laughs as the player tries the usual right left motion to break free of shadows which doesn't work in this scripted event and continues until the cinematic of Andy being thrown into the cell is triggered. Whilst Andy is in the cell, Vicious paces left and right outside of the cell, on occasion stopping whilst faced the cell entrance and his laughing animation plays again. His behavior stays the same until the player pushes the rock down to free Whisky from the cell. After that when Vicious becomes trapped in the cell he paces indefinitely until Andy is moved to the next screen. Upon firing the Special Power at Vicious when nothing obstructs the space between him and the player, he cowers and ducks to avoid the shot. When Vicious is encountered in-game for the second time, he hops about and points to indicate the direction you are to go both to collect the magic rock shards, and once all shards are collected towards the bridge to obtain the final piece. Vicious will also pace in this location and will duck and cower from plasma cannon fire as he does from the Special Power back in the cell. Depiction Throughout the Story there should be a long written depiction of how he behaves in the story but I'm too lazy to write it now oops. it would continue to have this in this paragraph. Personality He is a spineless coward and a heartless traitor. For almost the entire game the Vicious Servant appears to have undying loyalty for the Master of Darkness, the only hint of upcoming betrayal is a throwaway line about the jobs 'pay not being good enough.' However, immediately after being held at gun-point by Andy he is quick to provide an instant and surefire way to kill the Master. The Vicious Servant might not have undying loyalty to his master, but that doesn't stop him from being sadistic and evil himself. Vicious shows considerable delight at the prospect of witnessing what the Master will do to Andy. When presenting the sack (that unknowingly contains Whisky) on the bridge in the second cinematic, Vicious comments about how much fun the outcome will be whilst sporting a toothy grin. As well as his evident desire to see Andy meet a grisly end, the servant holds a considerable amount of Malice for Whisky which is shown by how he taunts, kicks, and pulls his ears. Ultimately, Vicious kicks Whisky into the black hole without having any benefit for doing such purely because he could and wanted to. Abilities The Vicious Servant has no special or notable abilities throughout the game. At first the player would assume that Vicious' abilities to taunt and tease Whisky using his shadow are something that only the Servant can do, but later on Andy is demonstrated to be able to use his shadow to interact with the shadows of other things as well. The Vicious Servant is however capable of moving the Magic Rock and players are lead to assume that he singlehandedly transported it from where Andy and the Amigos last had it, all the way back to the Master's lair which might suggest he is stronger than one would assume. Quotes Gallery See also *lol there is no link here *Vicious Servant (OST) References